Cause of You
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Apa yang membuat Mutsumi menjauhi kohei-nya, Shinomiya hingga membuat bocah itu sakit karena memikirkannya? Cerita ini bermulai dari ruang UKS


' **Cause of You**

 **Disclaimer : Junko  
**

 **Warning : Aku yakin 'typo' bertebaran keras di sini, ini 'BL', tetapi aku berusaha membuatnya seperti 'Brothership' agar tidak menggelikan.**

"Aah..." Mutsumi pemuda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua koordinator klub sejarah itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menjatuhkan, lebih tepatnya sengaja menjatuhkan kardus berisi tumpukan buku-buku sejarah, serta beberapa material lama lainnya—yang bagusnya masih belum usang—ke lantai begitu saja. Ia bukan tak memiliki alasan melakukan kesalahan kecil ini di depan banyak kouhei-nya, melainkan ada satu kohei-nya yang harus diselamatkan. Ah, kalimat ini terlalu menggelikan.

Mutsumi dengan sigap berlari menghampiri anak kelas satu yang jenius, namun tak banyak bisa diandalkan tersebut ketika tubuh kurusnya menimpa rak-rak kayu berisi buku-buku berisi angkatan-angkatan siswa beberapa tahun silam. Ia tahu betul bobot buku-buku tebal yang nyaris melampaui buku-buku sejarah yag biasa ia tenteng sana-sini itu. tanpa banyak berpikir lebih jauh dan memikirkan betapa tebal dan kerasnya material buku-buku penting itu. ia cepat-cepat mengangkat rak itu, kemudian melempar buku-buku kesembarangan arah dari tubuh mungil anak itu. Anggota klub sejarah lainnya yang baru saja menyadari hal itu juga ikut membantu. Mereka bahkan meruntuki diri sendiri yang tak menyadari musibah yang barusan saja terjadi itu.

"Memangnya kalian tidak mendengar suara berdebam?" Sahut anak laki-laki pemilik mata coklat terang itu, yang lain hanya menunduk, setelahnya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas, yang pasti bukan karena menyadari musibah dengan bunyi berdebab—seperti yang dikatakan si mata cokelat. Melainkan karena menurut, minta maaf atau apalah itu.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati." Ucap Mutsumi cemas, air mukanya nampak sendu. Ia membiarkan telapak tangannya mengusir poni abu-abu di dahi Shinomiya yang lengket karena keringat.

Anak itu mendongak dan mendapati Mutsumi berlutut di sampingnya, lalu ia langsung menangis sambil menggosok-gosok sebelah mata dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Mutsumi panik. Ia sesegera mungkin menggendong tumbuh ramping anak itu sehingga membuat anggota penghuni ruang klub sejarah itu terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"Eeh?!"

"Ba-barusan gendongan ala tuan putri'kan?"

"Aih~ Imutnya anak kelas satu itu."

"Itu Shinomiya anggota UKS? Bukankah anak itu dingin, ya?"

Mutsumi membaringan tubuh Shinomiya di atas kasur ruang kesehatan. Kepalanya melihat sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu lengkap dengan tirai berwarna cream _"tak ada siapapun."_ Batinnya bingung.

"Apa tidak ada petugas UKS?" Tanya Mutsumi, namun tatapannya fokus ke kotak P3K yang terletak tak jauh dari dua ranjang yang memisahkan ranjang dimana posisi ia dan Shinomiya saat ini. Tatapannya kembali beralih ke Shinomiya. "Aku akan mengirimi Serinuma-san pesan dulu..." setelah menoleh ia mendapati anak itu sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan muka ditekuk.

"Senpai..." Shinomiya menyentuh sisi kasur, kemudian mencengkramnya. Sebelum Mutsumi bertanya 'apa?' menurut pemikirannya ia langsung menundukkan wajah. "Maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

Mutsumi meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Mengamati wajah bocah yang tengah menunduk itu, setelahnya ia membiarkan jemarinya mengangkat dagu anak itu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar dari Shinomiya." Ia tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sampai-sampai Shinomiya sulit mengartikan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya senyum Mutsumi merupakan hal yang tabu—ia sering melihatnya, tetapi kenapa yang ini membuat pipinya 'kembali, memerah. Ya, kembali?

Shinomiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan lucu membuat Mutsumi mau tak mau mengacak-acak surai abu-abunya. "Aku membuatmu malu," Ia kembali menunduk, tetapi Mutsumi kembali menangkis menggunakan jemarinya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan kali ini lebih terlihat manis.

"Ku pikir aku yang membuat Shinomiya malu," Mutsumi langsung membuka kotak putih itu. Ia menjejalkan kapas di kening Shinomia, kemudian membersihkan luka di bagian hidungnya. Ia menahan tawa saat anak itu berapa kali mencoba menahan sakitnya, tetapi Shinomiya tidak pintar menutupi itu ada ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sakit..." Adunya. Sepertinya anak ini baru saja melupakan topik tadi.

"Kakimu tadi tertindih rak cukup lama, apa ada yang sakit?" Mutsumi baru saja mengingat bagaimana insiden Shinomiya tertimpa rak. Ia melihat anak itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Dimana?" Shinomiya tampak tak ingin memberitahukan, namun sejurus kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menunjuk pahanya.

Mutsumi merebahkan tubuh Shinomiya 'lagi'. Kata lagi lebih tepat di utarakan mengingat itu hal awal yang di lakukan Mutsumi setelah sesampainya di sini.

Mutsumi membuka ikat pinggang Shinomiya.

"A-apa yang senpai lakukan?" Shinomiya tampak gelagapan, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Srek." Mutsumi tak menjawab membiarkan jemarinya melesat begitu saja. "Senpai, ini dingin." Mutsumi tak mengubris, kemudian membuka resleting celana seragam anak itu hingga sebatas mata kakinya ketika jemarinya menelusuri paha anak itu, Mutsumi menjadi terdiam sesaat sekarang wajahnya gantian yang memerah.

"Sen-senpai..." Shinomiya mulai gelisah.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," Ucap Mutsumi dingin. Ini tak biasanya dan Shinomiya belum menyadari perubahan sikap itu, namun ia terkejut saat Mutsumi tampak membuang wajah.

"Eh?!"

"Deg."

"Se-" Shinomiya mengikuti arah mata mutsumi melalui ekor matanya.

"Se-senpai?!" Kali ini Shinomiya tidak bisa melihat sosok itu hanya dengan ekor matanya. Ia melihat langsung dengan mata membulat.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Mutsumi langsung bangkit dari posisi saking terkejutnya. Ia memegang pangkal celana Shinomiya berniat mengembalikan posisi awal, tetapi anak itu sudah meloncat dari sana. Ia juga sama paniknya.

"I-ini tidak...bukan...ini...i-ni salah." Shinomiya langsung berlari ke arah pintu sambil menangis.

Serinuma yang dalam posisi. Terkejut atau me-nik-ma-ti pemandangan itu hanya mengangguk-angguk bukannya bersikap polos karena tak mengerti kronologis kejadian ini. Ia tak terlalu peduli latar belakangnya, ia hanya ingin menikmati kembali tontonan gratis ini. Namun, ada hal yang lebih parah dari itu.

"Ce-celanamu, Shi-shinomiya." Serinuma ikut gelagapan ia menunjuk-nunjuk kaki Shinomiya sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan.

"Huee..." Shinomiya kembali menangis. Ini memalukan. Ia langsung beringsut ke ranjang UKS dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut membelakangi kedua orang itu.

"Ini bukan situasi yang pas," Ucap Mutsumi berderap ingin mendekati Serinuma.

"Baik." Serinuma tahu perasaan Shinomiya ia langsung menutup pintu ruang UKS dan meninggalkan Mutsumi bersama Shinomiya disana.

Mutsumi membalikkan badan menatap Shinomiya yang memunggunginya di balik selimut. Ia duduk di kursi. "Serinuma-san sudah pergi, kok." Mutsumi mencoba tertawa diakhir kalimatnya, namun usaha itu membuat Shinomiya tetap bergeming.

"Mau aku obati lagi?" Tawar Mutsumi ramah ia bisa mendengar Shinomiya sesegukkan di balik selimut putih polos itu. tak ada cara lain Mutsumi langsung mengitari ranjang itu. Ia menyengir, rupanya anak itu benar-benar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bahkan wajah. Mutsumi tak kehabisan akal ia langsung menarik selimut anak itu.

"Eumm." Shinomiya sedikit mengangguk. Ia merengut dan tubuhnya masih separuh telanjang. Mutsumi menampilkan eyesmile dan itu mungkin membuat Shinomiya merasa baikkan.

Mutsmumi mengambil kotak P3K sehingga membuat posisi dagunya tepat di atas wajah Shinomiya sementara rambut panjangnya menyentuh kulit putih anak itu dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup. Mutsumi tahu Shinomiya pasti merasakan hal itu, jadi ia cepat-cepat kembali menarik diri.

Mutsumi mengoleskan cairan di paha lebam Shinomiya menggunakan kapas. "Ugh," Ia tahu itu sakit.

"Aku mencobanya lebih pelan, oke?" Mutsumi semakin pelan menekan-nekan bagian membiru itu. Shinomiya tidak merespon, tetapi melamun. Bola matanya menyaksikan wajah Mutsumi.

"Indah." Tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu terujar dari bibir Shinomiya. Tanpa kontrol. Tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Mutsumi menoleh ke arah Shinomiya dengan raut bingung, tetapi terlihat tak terlalu penasaran. Shinomiya menggeleng pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu. "Begini sudah baik." Ujar Mutsumi tanpa melihat Shinomiya langsung.

"Apa sudah bo-" Belum sempat Shinomiya melanjutkan ucapannya Mutsumi buru-buru memotong.

"Pa-pakai saja celanamu!" Ucapnya sekali lagi 'tanpa menoleh'. Ia bahkan sengaja membuang wajah. Mutsumi belum paham, bocah itu tersinggung dan Shinomiya tak mengerti juga kenapa sikap Mutsumi begitu.

Shinomiya tak langsung mengangguk, tetapi menurut. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam di atas ranjang sementara Mutsumi sudah bergerak menjauhinya.

"Sen-senpai!" Shinomiya berteriak membuat langkah Mutsumi terhenti. "Terimakasih." Ia terlihat masih ingin menggumamkan sesuatu. Mutsumi kembali melangkahkan kaki. "Itu yang kau ingin dengar dariku, bukan?" Itu pertanyaan klise, tetapi Shinomiya berharap Mutsumi menjawab itu.

"Grep." Mutsumi diam saja tak menoleh bahkan berdehempun tidak, sementara tangannya memutar knop pintu. Shinomiya hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan sesudahnya ia menunduk dengan muram.

Bel berbunyi di seantero koridor sekolah dan di anatara kerumunan siswa-siswi yang menyegerakan diri untuk segera ke kelas di sana masih ada langkah kaki yang terdengar tertatih-tatih. Bukan siswa telat. Ia Shinomiya anak kelas 1 yang tengah berlari terengah-engah, nafasnya tak beraturan, keringatnya sudah mengucur deras, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Masih sempat," Ucap Shinomiya penuh tekat. Ia berhenti di ujung pintu anak kelas 3. Ia mengatur napas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas itu, mengira-ngira mungkin saja sudah ada guru.

"Emm, Ada apa?" Benar-benar ada guru. Shinomiya masih mengatur napas.

"Maaf sensei. Aku ada keperluan dengan Mutsumi-senpai!" Ucapnya dengan susah payah. Nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Tapi pelajaran baru saja di mulai." Pria setengah baya itu menatap Mutsumi dan Shinomiya bergantian, kemudian mengangguk. Shinomiya menanti-nanti kalau saja Mutsumi akan merespon dengan senang hati nyatanya ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Mutsumi, kau tidak dengar?" Tanya Pria itu sambil menganggukan kepala ke arah Shinomiya yang masih berdiri di sana. Mutsumi tampak tak terkejut yang ada langsung mengangguk dan beridiri dari kursinya.

Ia langsung menemui Shinomiya dan sebelumnya sempat izin dengan gurunya.

Mutsumi memilih tak melirik Shinomiya, ia memandang anak kelas satu yang tengah pemanasan dari atas balkon.

"Senpai..." Shinomiya ingin mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mutsumi bergeming dan masih menatapi anak kelas satu di bawah. Shinomiya sempat terlihat kecewa, tetapi ia lebih memilih meneruskan pembicaraannya meskipun Mutsumi tampak tak-ingin-bicara-dengannya. Sepertinya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Senpai kemarin, jadi..." Shinomiya memutuskan kalimat di tengah-tengah menunggu reaksi Mutsumi terlebih dahulu. "kau seperti tak ingin mendengarku," Ucap Shinomiya pelan.

Mutsumi masih bergeming, meratapi anak kelas satu dari atas. Shinomiya menggigit bibir bawah tak sabaran, ia harus segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan monolog ini, ya monolog.

"Senpai!" Shinomiya mulai geram tak seharusnya Mutsumi bersikap seperti ini. Ia, lalu mengikuti pandangan Mutsumi untuk menengok ke bawah kalau saja ada hal yang penting dari pemandangan di bawah sana bagi Mutsumi sehingga mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Shinomiya benar-benar melirik ke bawah dan ia kecewa yang di dapatinya hanya anak kelas satu dengan seragam olahraga tengah mengelilingi lapangan dan tidak ada yang menarik di sana.

"Kau lihat sekarang, Shinomiya." Mutsumi baru saja bicara dan sekarang baru jadi Dialog, tetapi ia bukan meladeni ucapan Shinomiya yang masih menggantung.

"Senpai, aku hanya bingung kenapa kemarin kau pergi bergitu saja?" Shinomiya gantian yang tak mengubris pernyataan Mutsumi ia terlihat benar-benar serius.

"Mereka menggunakan baju olahraga." Ucap Mutsumi. Shinomiya mengacak rambut frustasi. Memangnya seniornya ini tengah berbicara dengan siapa selain dirinya di sini. Apa ia tengah menggunakan headset dan Shinomiya tahu ia tak menggunakannnya sekarang. Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ia tak mengerti.

"Jadi?" Shinomiya memilih meladeni Mutsumi walaupun ia benar-benar merasa sebal sekarang ini.

Mutsumi menoleh ke arah Shinomiya melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran?" Mutsumi masih menatap Shinomiya yang kini tengah menggaruk kepala, merasa ak enak. "Kau tidak pernah membolos." Mutsumi menyudahi pembicaraannya dan memilih meninggalkan Shinomiya yang masih mematung di sana.

Shinomiya tak menatap kepergian Mutsumi. Ia menundduk dalam-dalam "Kenapa senpai sedingin itu denganku?" Pertanyaan itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Ia tak lantas menoleh dan memilih menunduk sambil menelusuri koridor.

Shinomiya tampak sudah berdiri membawa baki-baki sejak bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi, kira-kira sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dan sedari tadi juga melihat keseliling memperhatikan kalau saja Mutsumi akan muncul untuk makan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat seperti biasanya dan ia hanya sendirian sekarang.

1 menit berlalu. Ia memainkan salad dengan garpu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mencari-cari sosok tinggi itu.

2 menit. Ia masih mengaduk-aduk salad.

3 menit. Ia mulai mencibir kesal dan pelan-pelan memasukkan bawang bombai ke dalam mulut.

4 menit. "Argghh... aku tidak tahan lagi!" Shinomiya mulai frustasi ia berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan makan siangnya. Ia tak peduli beberapa siswa di kantin yang menatap dengan pandangan aneh. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menjauh dari sana.

Ia kembali berada di depan kelas Mutsumi tak terlalu banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu jam makan siangnya di kelas hanya ada dua perempuan yang tengah berbincang dan laki-laki dengan buku di tangan kanannya dan pena di tangan kiri.

Shinomiya tak banyak pikir sesudah mengucapkan permisi dan membungkuk hormat ia langsung mendekati meja si laki-laki.

"Senpai." Ucap Shinomiya kikuk. Laki-laki itu tak mendengarnya dan masih meneruskan kegiatan mencatat.

"Senpai." Kali ini ia lebih memilih menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu dan sepertinya laki-laki itu agak terkejut.

"Apa?" Tanyannya bingung ia menurunkan kacamata, menatap lekat-lekat Shinomiya.

"Maaf. Apa kau melihat Mutsumi-senpai?"

"Klub Sejarah." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke buku, lalu pena yang sejak tadi terus di sandang.

Shinomiya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas papan tulis itu. 15 menit lagi waktu makan siang berakhir tak menunggu lama ia langsung cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan sebelumnya sempat berterima kasih.

"Hosh.. Hosh..." Ah, waktu seakan berlomba-lomba padanya saat ini. Ia sudah membuang banyak tenaga karena sejak pagi berlari-lari, di tambah lagi hukuman karena ia terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga ia harus mengelilingi lapangan dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dibandingkan teman-temannya dan parahnya lagi ia harus mengumpulkan bola basket. Nafasnya benar-benar tak karuan. Ia harus menemukan Mutsumi.

Mutsumi hampir jatuh tersungkur ketika sampai di ruang klub sejarah, tetapi ia cepat-cepat memegangi dinding sehingga tubuhnya tak oleng.

"Mut-sumi-senpai!" Panggil Shinomiya sambil mengusap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangan.

"Shinomiya-kun ya? Maaf. Mutsumi-san baru saja di panggil ke kantor." Ucap gadis berkuncir satu di sana. Shinomiya hanya menunduk lemah.

"Apa senpai menghindariku?" Ia benar-benar jatuh terduduk di sana. Sebenarnya, ini bukan bagian dari mellow-drama, tetapi yakinlah anak itu benar-benar tengah kelelehan.

Udara malam menyeruak memasuki pori-pori anak laki-laki kurus dengan piyama tipis, Shinomiya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Ia memiringkan kepala, menyandarkan di sisi jendela dan membiarkannya terkulai begitu saja. Tirai jendela yang masih terikat menyamping menyibak-nyibak pipi putihnya. Ia tak peduli lagi, jendela kamarnya masih terbuka.

"Menyebalkan!" Runtuk Shinomiya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan sebelum menghidupkan layar ia sempat mematuti diri di sana. Terpampang dengan jelas raut lelah di sana. Ia sangat pucat dan itu mengerikan menginga ia anggota UKS tak seharusnya ia seceroboh ini mengenai kesehatan.

Ia menghidupkan ponsel dan terrasa berdenyut. Berdenyut dan memang itu yang terjadi. Ia menegakkan kepala karena merasa ini tidak waras. Ia menyentuh dahi dengan punggung tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel. Panas. Pantas saja panasnya memang belum turun. Kali ini ponselnya mati dengan sendiri. Ia menekan tombol berbentuk persegi panjang itu berkali-kali dan tak ada respon apapun dari ponselnya, ya selain layar yang redup.

Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Ia jadi terkikik geli sendiri dengan tingkahnya. Bagaimana bisa ponselnya kehabisan baterai dan ia mengira itu berdenyut? Ia langsung mencharger-nya.

Shinomiya merasa benar-benar suntuk sekarang. Waktu tiga harinya berlalu begitu saja di atas ranjang, ia demam. Ia melirik jam beker di sisi ranjang. 18.52. ia menyengir, kemudian menggunakan mantel musim dingin dan mengambil sandal tidurnya. Tak jadi masalah penampilan anehnya saat ini piyama, mantel musim dingin dan sandal tidur yang penting ia harus menemui pemuda itu sekarang. Harus karena ia harus tahu kenapa senpai-nya itu mengindarinya bahkan tak menanyai kabar.

Shinomiya terlalu terburu-buru, berlari di tengah pekatnya malam padahal ia sendiri takut dengan hal itu dan sekarang menjadi benar-benar tak masalah. Ia tersenggal-senggal. Panasnya belum turun dan sekarang berlari di tengah hembusan udara dingin—menusuk kulit putihnya yang kurus.

Shinomiya terus berlari meskipun langkahnya menjadi tertatih-tatih, lorong luas dengan satu pencahayaan berwarna oranye itu terasa sempit sekarang. Ia jatuh tersungkur di jalanan beraspal itu. sambil memegangi dadanya yang tengah berdegub kencang.

"Apa yang kau laku—Hey, Shinomiya?" Pria tinggi itu tak menunggu sambutan tangan Shinomiya lebih memilih langsung mengangkt tubuh rampingnya.

"..." Shinomiya masih berusaha menahan bobot badannya, terasa berat meskipun tengah dipapah pria itu. ia menolehkan pandangannya dengan mata menyipit. Namun, perlahan pandangannya menjadi kabur. "Sensei..." matanya berembun, kemudian benar-benar terpejam.

"Oni-chan?" Mutsumi memandangi kakaknya dengan aneh. Pria berambut coklat itu tak merespon, mimik wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Mutsumi lebih khawatir lagi ketika dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang tengah digendong kakaknya.

Mutsumi bukannya membiarkan kakaknya terlebih dahulu masuk. Ia sengaja merebut paksa anak laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu, tak lain lagi dia Shinomiya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Shinomiya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran di tubuh anak itu, rasa-rasanya nafas Mutsumi sama tercekatnya saat merasaka badan Shinomiya yang kian menggigil. Segeralah Mutsumi mengambil alih dengan menggendong anak itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kazuma, sang kakak.

Mutsumi tak peduli dengan pertanyaan sang kakak lebih memilih mengantar Shinomiya ke kamarnya.

Mutsumi membaringkan tubuh Shinomiya di atas springbed bernuansa putih. Saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan wajah Shinomiya seketika pipi Mutsumi bersemu merah.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan baju setipis ini?" Gumam Mutsumi yang entah bertanya pada siapa. Ia melihat dua bagian kancing baju Shinomiya terbuka ia berniat memasangkannya kembali, tetapi yang ada ia membuka seluruh kancing baju Shinomiya sehingga ia bisa melihat kulit putih muluts dan betapa kurusnya Shinomiya si matanya saat itu.

Mutsumi menyentuh pusaran anak itu sehingga secara tak sadar Shinomiya menggeleliat dalam bawah sadarnya. Sementara Mutsumi menyibak poni anak itu, lalu menelusuri telinganya.

"Engg..." Mutsumi tak mendengar erangan Shinomiya. "senpai..."

Mutsumi menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian beringsut dari posisinya.

"Maaf," ucap Mutsumi merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?" Shinomiya bangkit dari posisi terlelapnya, ia nyaris menangis menanyakan hal itu. mau tak mau Mutsumi menoleh ke arahnya.

Mutsumi menyadari hal itu lantas berbalik dan kembali menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Shinomiya..." Mutsumi tersenyum tipis, lalu menundukkan kepala, jemarinya mengangkat dagu Shinomiya sehingga posisi mereka nyaris berciuman sekarang.

Mutsumi tertawa kecil saat anak itu meneguk ludahnya, kemudian ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Shinomiya.

"Kalau berada didekatmu," Mutsumi mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Shinomiya.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diri." Lembut sekali Mutsumi mengutarakannya di sisi lain pipi Shinomiya dibuatnya merona.

Mutsumi kembali menatap wajah Shinomiya, berikutnya ia mencium kening Shinomiya sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Bertambahlah panas pipi Shinomiya kala menerima hal itu.

Sementara udara dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian manis mereka dan cerita ini tertutup sudah.

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca ini. Aku terlalu lama menyelesaikannya karena beberapa kendala, bukan hanya karena berperan sebagai anak SMA yang merasa tugas segudang, tetapi sekelumit kendala lain, yaitu 'malas dan lupa' alhasil ff ini menjadi terbengkalai.**

 **Saat di properties muncul tulisan seperti ini 'content created : 17/07/2017' aku merasa aneh, angkanya cantik memang -_-**

 **Kalau disadari alangkah lamanya dia dibiarkan terbengkalai.**

 **Aku selalu bingung dalam menentukan judul, makanya jadi aneh seperti ini.**

 **Baiklah, aku sudahi. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang mengikuti ff-ff-ku dan terimakasih banyak-banyak bagi yang mem-favoritkan ff-ff-ku. (rasanya sulit dipercaya) ^^ sankyu~**


End file.
